


Jerermy and his Player Two

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Youtuber AU, guess whos bad at tagging, its a oneshot because the discord chat forced my hand, michael has a kinda obvious crush, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: Jeremy is a gamer, known for plying obscure games mixed with dating simulators. his player 2, Michael is more about zombie games. and honestly? Jeremy doesn't mind.





	Jerermy and his Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> the discord chat was discussing bmc and then i did that Thing where i make an au. so here it is, the worat thing ive made so far.

"HEY GUYS! Jeremy, heere!" Jeremy smiles at the webcam and hears Michael snort. 

"Today we're playing- Michael?" he swivels his chair around, "what's the game again?"

Michael pretends to look offended. "Apocalypse of The Damned, you nerd." and slides the game into the console, waiting for it to boot up.

"right- ANYWAY! Today, we're playing Apocalypse of the Damned, because Michael, over here, said i should have diversity in my games." Jeremy stated, still grinning at the webcam.

michael smiled, and shook his head fondly. he lovedit when Jere got all excited to play a new game and couldn't stop smiling. Jeremy's smile HAS to be one in a million. 

 _'he never understands how good his smile can make a person feel,_ ' thought Michael, as Jeremy keeps rambling to the camera.

' _wait, shit!'_ Michael sat up, shaken. _'am i really crushing on Jeremiah Heere? my best friend?'_ his heart twists anxiously as he reaffirms his fear when he looks at Jeremy again.

Damn, Michael is in some deep shit.

 

"MICHAEL!" Jeremy yelps, 

"sorry, it's dark, i thought you were a zombie!" Michael apologizes, and keeps hacking away at the zombies. 

"we gotta take out the head guy!" Jeremy says, shooting some zombies' hands off. he winces, "Damn, Michael, this game is graphic, dude." 

Michael dies again, and groans in frustration. "ok, jere, we'll head to him first."

 

-

They ended up playing for an hour or so, eventually progessing from diffrent levels. 

"Well, that's all for today!" Jeremy waves to the camera, 

"what about the fanart contest?" michael calls from upstairs. 

"oh yeah! and the winners of the fanart contest are here, here, and here," he gestured to random places, deciding to edit the art in. "The links to their accounts are in the description below, along with a link to my merch!"

"That's all for now, folks." Jeremy said, waving to the camera, he leaned over and shut off the recording. 

Michael came back downstairs, a bowl of chips in one hand, and two cans of dr. pepper in the other.

"guess it's time to start editing," he noted, taking a handful of chips snd giving the bowl to Jeremy.

"yeah, this might take a while," he glanced apologetically at Michael, "can i use your computer? mine, uh, has a virus.."

Michael snorted, "you were watching pornos again, weren't you?"

"I'm a growing boy! studies show that masturbation could better my health!" 

"whatever you say, Jere." Michael smirks and sinks into his beanbag.

 

 


End file.
